


Face to Face

by abrae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Danger!Lamb, Dark Will, M/M, Mild Gore, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram set to Siouxsie and the Banshees. No, not that song. Another song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/gifts), [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).



> I have been wanting to vid this song since before there was much in the way of vidding, and Hannibal turned out to be just the thing. Watch in HD for best quality.

  
  


  
[Hannibal | Face to Face](https://vimeo.com/142196354) from [abrae](https://vimeo.com/user16168814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
